Forbidden Love Forgotten
by Ashalynn'darkmyr-Tallyn
Summary: As far as Juliette can remember, she's been a normal girl. But it's what she's been enchanted to forget that will change everything. Iron Fey Fanfic, Ash & O/C. Summary is really bad.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N.**

**Hey guys. Okay, so this is my first story, so be patient, yeah? I'm Australian too, so if you think something is spelt weird, that's cause I'll be using the Australian spelling. Except with Mom. Cause this is set in America. **

**MEGHAN IS NOT IN THIS STORY. Just FYI :) Oh, and anything that is in bold in this chapter has a link to polyvore down the bottom. Just in case you want visuals :)**

**

* * *

**

My name is Juliette Forde, and today I'm since I can remember, my parents have lived in a creaky old weatherboard house on the river with weed poking through the cracks in the path and a rusted gate swinging out front. Every morning, I've walked along the road to the bus stop, picking up my best friend Robbie as I passed his drive. I've known Robbie since forever, and most of the time it feels like he knows more about me that I do. He's a total goof, and I don't think I've ever seen him act serious. He practically lives at my house. I've always thought he was a bit of a freak, but, hey, he's MY freak. We often explore the woods along the river behind my house, looking for pretty little clearings and glens, and seeing if we can find any animals. It might sound childish, but neither of us can stand to be inside for long. My life basically revolves around being outside – nothing decent happens inside anyway.

Everyone at school thinks I'm weird, cause I don't dress like all the other girls… Well, sorry for not wanting all the guys to be talking to my chest instead of my face. And I have really pale skin. Not like chalky pale, but china-doll pale. Most of the time I like it, but apparently it's just _sooo nasty! _to have pale skin. You just _have_ to be tan. So, needless to say, I've never had a boyfriend. Although, people always mistake Robbie for being my boyfriend, which is really awkward, since he's like my brother. I've never really had a crush on any guys either. Not that I'm not attracted to guys in general but the guys I know just seem really… immature to me. I don't know, teenage relationships just seem ridiculous. They never last, and I don't want to be one of the girls who have a different boyfriend every week. No guy I know has ever caught my eye… Although lately I've been dreaming of a boy. I don't know who the hell he is, but he's seriously hot. Like, make-you-faint kind of hot. He has this look to him that just screams dangerous, but I don't feel threatened. His hair is a little longer than most guys – down to his shoulders, but it suits him. And his eyes? Well, have you seen the colour of liquid mercury? Yeah. Just like that. And in the dreams, I'm either making out with him, or he's holding me. He might just be a dream, but lemme tell ya, boy got abs to DIE for.

Maybe it's just a subconscious wish for a boyfriend, but I don't know. He seems real to me. But I haven't told Robbie. That would make things _really_ weird. Like, weirder than normal.

For some reason, I keep thinking about these dreams. Normally, I don't remember my dreams when I wake up, so they are weird anyway, but the boy's face is so clear in my mind, so perfect that I can't help but wonder if I've met him somewhere? I mean, my imagination is good, but I doubt I could think up the tiny little stud he has in his - ear. Seriously, I'm not that good. Until I noticed it on 'him', I never really liked earrings on guys anyway. Ugh, why am I still thinking about this? They're just stupid dreams! That feel, well, really real… Like, suppressed memories-real. I think I'm going crazy.

* * *

This morning I woke up to my big brother throwing the cat on my face; leave extremely attractive scratch marks across my forehead.

"DANIEL, WHAT THE HELL? I HATE YOU, YOU PIG!" I screeched, jumping up and smacking him as hard as I could, and running down the hall to look at my face in the bathroom mirror.

"Happy birthday sis!" he called back, sounding so smug that I just about spun around to go hit him again. I hissed to my self as I examined the bleeding marks, wondering if there was any way to hide them for school. After I decided that there was no way anything would cover them, without making them infected that it, I slammed the bathroom door shut and hopped in the shower. I knew my parents would have already had theirs, so I deliberately ran out the hot water. Ah, sweet revenge. I glanced at the hall clock on my way past, swearing to myself when I realised that I only had another half an hour to get ready. Thank God I laid out my clothes the night before. I pulled on my **leopard skirt & lace-neck tank with my cream wedges**, smirking at Daniel as he called me a bitch when he slid back into his room with his teeth chattering. I blow-dried my hair, leaving the brown curls natural, cause I hate having my hair straight and always seem to burn myself with my straightener anyway.

"Julie! C'mon, you need to open your presents before you go for the bus!" my mother called excitedly up the stairs. Presents. I'd forgotten about those. I was kinda hoping that they'd forget, but apparently not. I'd never been one for material things, and had never played with dolls or anything like that when I was little; preferring to play in the dirt, climb trees and plant gardens. Mom had been constantly criticising me for not acting like a girl, but I just shrugged her off. I was having fun. She hadn't changed; still buying me things I didn't, and would never, want, like make-up and magazines full of fashion and make-up tips. I mean, sure, I love dresses and skirts, but some of the things that were in those magazines are ridiculous. I grabbed my **book bag** off my desk and my **cardigan** off the door knob before trudging down anyway, prepared to put on some fake enthusiasm and pretend to love whatever they'd decided on this time. If it was some jewellery I could probably cope, cause even though I wasn't big on the other stuff, I loved things that sparkled. I don't know why, but if something throws rainbows on my wall, I can't help but smile. Hence why most of my clothes have rhinestones or sequins on them. I can't resist. And most of the time, I wear sparkly jewelry, like today, with my **favourite butterfly ring and some bangles.**

When my foot hit the bottom step, I paused. Sitting in the lounge just off the entrance I could see the back of Danny's head as he sat watching cartoons. Yes, nearly 18 and he still watches cartoons. My mom & dad were in the kitchen drinking coffee and discussing something in low voices, snapping apart when they noticed me.

"Julie! Happy birthday, Princess!" Dad exclaimed, stepping over Danny's legs to hug me, "I can't believe my baby's 16 already!"

"Daaaaad!" I whined, "Please don't go all mushy on me. Please?"

He laughed lightly, stepping back and chucking me under the chin, like he always did when he wished I would stop growing up.

"Sorry Princess," He said, smiling down at me, "I just –"

"David, honey, she needs to open her presents now, or she's going to be late!" Mom chirped, hurrying across the floor to the small stack of gift-wrapped boxes on the coffee table. I fought back a groan as she spun over to us with a way-too-cheerful smile stretching across her face.

"Now, this one's from your father and I," she said, handing me a small box.

I pulled the paper off to reveal a jewellery box. A small smile began to form on my lips as I opened it, and became a full-fledged grin when I saw the **ring** nestled inside. It was a dusky sort of gold with a huge moonstone set into it, and I'd spotted it the week before when Mom & I went to the mall.

Mom laughed at my excitement and flitted back to the pile to bring me more.

Fifteen minutes later I left the house with a new **watch** on my wrist, another **bracelet**, a new **necklace** and several new **books**. I was kinda surprised that Mom hadn't tried to turn me to make-up again this year, but it was a good kind of surprise. I loved my bracelet most, cause it was made of a stretchy band instead of metal, which often gives me a rash, so I can wear it all the time. I began to amble down to the end of Robbie's drive, where I could see him bouncing up and down waiting for me. As I got closer, I could distinctly see the huge grin on his face, and began to worry. A grinning Robbie was always a scheming Robbie. This couldn't be good.

"Happy birthday Princess!" he shouted, "You ready for the start of the rest of your life?"

I stared at him, thinking he'd completely lost it, and shook my head. It was Robbie. When was he ever normal?

"Thanks Robbie. C'mon, we're gonna miss the bus, and I am NOT walking on my birthday."

I shifted past him to walk up the hill to where the bus picked us up and he grabbed my wrist.

"We're not going to school," he stated softly.

"What? Robbie, just cause it's my birthday, doesn't mean we're playing hooky," I told him firmly. He just grinned at me.

"Princess, there's something more important for us to do today."

* * *

**Outfit: /cgi/set?id=29350127**

**Ring: /cgi/set?id=29350175**

**Rest of Presents: /cgi/set?id=29350250**


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie led me back into the trees by his drive, tightening his grip on my wrist when I tried to pull away from him.

"Robbie! What the hell? If Mom catches us, she'll kill me!" I whined, not really minding the whole 'no-school' thing, but I knew that the school would ring my mother, and she'd go ape shit. And I'd be grounded. Why does Robbie hate me?

Robbie sighed, stopping and turning to face me.

"Princess," He started, reaching out to rest his hands on my shoulders, "You need to trust me, okay? I need to talk to you, and I need to talk to you _today._ So you can stop complaining and just freaking walk, or we're never gonna get through this in time."

I stared at him. He released my shoulders and ran his fingers though his hair, looking stressed. Robbie spun back around and kept walking. I glanced over my shoulder towards the road I could still just see through the trees, but followed Robbie with a huff. If he was really this stressed over telling me something, it must be pretty important.

After a few minutes he stopped in a small clearing, just by the water, and waited for me to join him.

"Okay. God, I don't know how to do this!" I heard him mumble under his breath. I just tipped my head at him, wondering why the hell he brought me here. Oh God, please don't tell me he's about to say he likes me. Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcra-

"Jules… This is really hard to explain, and you're not gonna believe me, so I'm just gonna have to dive in and tell you everything. Okay, here goes. For starters, my name isn't Robbie. It's Robin, and from here on in, if you call me Robbie, I WILL get pissed with you. Just so you know. I'm also not human – and neither are you. We're fey," He said, slowly and calmly, eyes on mine the entire time. It's official. Robbie's nuts. I just stood there staring at him with one eyebrow raised. If he expects me to believe him, he's got another thing coming. I mean, really. Fey?

"Damnit, Juliette, don't look at me like that," he hissed, scowling at me, "I'm not lying to you. You are fey. Hell, you're an important fey, at that. You, my little non-believer, are the daughter of the King and Queen of the Seelie court. King Oberon and Queen Titania. Yes, I DO mean the Oberon & Titania from A Midsummer's Night Dream."

That's when I exploded.

"That isn't even possible!" I stated, glaring at him. "I've seen the pictures of my _mother_ in hospital after I was born. You're making this up."

He laughed softly, shaking his head at me.

"Juliette. Please, just hear me out. You are the youngest princess of the Seelie court. You have four older sisters. Wait. Do you remember that dream you had, a few months back? The one that really freaked you out?"

I nodded slowly, thinking about the many crazy dreams I'd been having, trying to work out which one he meant. Oh! Right.

"I was sitting in a court yard, playing with three other girls, and then an older I girl came and told us off for getting our dresses dirty," I recalled vaguely, tipping my head at him. How the hell did that relate to anything?

"Yes!" he breathed, running his finger through his hair again, "Okay, well, princess, that wasn't a dream, that was a flashback. That really happened, and the girls are your sisters. The older one, that was **Lila**, and the others were **Isaboe**, **Abigail** and **Celia**. You were really young then, actually. Only a few decades old. I'm actually kinda surprised that it was the first thing you remembered…"he trailed off. My mind began whirring. Those names… They fit. They set the bells ringing in my head, but I couldn't remember. It was like trying to remember a story you were told when you were tiny. Impossible. Suddenly, I realise that I believed Robbie. No, Robin. Hang on a minute…. If I was the daughter of Oberon & Titania, then… No. It wasn't possible. There was only one Robin mentioned in A Midsummer's Night Dream, and that was….

"Puck!" a voice called through the trees, "Father said you wanted us to meet you here?"

Two stunningly beautiful girls sauntered into the clearing from the trees beside the water. They were both tall, with long curls – one brunette and the other blonde. They both had dark brown eyes, and wore long dresses, but their most striking feature was their long, pointed ears. I felt breathing speed up as it hit me. Robbie was telling the truth. This was real. I was a…. Faery princess?

Both of the girls had frozen on by the log before the grass sloped away towards the water, looking a little awkward.

"We're early, aren't we?" The blonde asked, glancing at Puck. I shifted my weight carefully, watching the other girl glare at Puck.

"No, Abie, we're not. He's just taking too long. Father won't be pleased when he hears about this Puck," She warned. **Lila**. She was Lila, the eldest. Don't ask me how I knew that, I just did. And the blonde was Abigail, but we had always called her Abie, and she was only a little older than me. Robbie (Puck?) smirked at them and turned to face me.

"Actually, Princess_es, _you got here just in time. I'd just reminded Julie about you, and from the look on her face, seeing you has helped to jog her memory. Riiiiiiiight, Juliette?" He almost sang, looking very smug.

"Well, I don't know what you'd do with yourself if you weren't right all the time, so I'm just going to agree with you so you don't sulk," I countered, smirking at him.

Abie and Lila both started laughing, nodding knowingly.

"Same old Julie," Lila said approvingly, "Her memory should come back pretty fast."

"Hopefully she'll remember all the right things," Abie said under her breath, obviously not meaning for me to hear. Puck glanced at me from the corner of his eye, and flushing when he saw the 'What the frick?' look on my face. He cleared his throat and turned to face me.

"Princess, come sit down. This might take a while to explain," he said, gesturing to the log.

* * *

**A/N.**

**Okay, sorry for the wait - I was planning on updating on Saturday, but left my laptop charger at school, and my computer died, so I couldn't write :|**

**OH! If you want to see a pic of the sisters, they're on my profile :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I DON'T KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT IF YOU DON'T, AND IF NOBODY LIKES IT, I'M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ugh, sorry it took so long to update! I had waaaaaaay to much homework :3  
Buuuuuut, there should be another one within the next week/week & a half, cause it's nearly Easter break & I'll have tons of time to write :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I moved hesitantly across the clearing and my sisters sighed.

"We don't _bite _Julie. Jeez," Abie said, cocking her head and placing her hand on her hip. I ducked my head. This was so freaking embarrassing. I sat on the log, tucking my leg under me.

"Finally," Puck mumbled, flicking a shitty look at me. I flipped him off, not in the mood for his attitude.

Lila stepped over the log and sat down next to me, Abie doing the same on the other side.

"Where to begin…" Lila mused.

"Uh, how's the beginning sound?" I hedged, wanting this over already.

Well, as Puck said, you are a faery princess. Your father is Lord Oberon, King of the Seelie Court and you mother is Titania, the Queen. We are two of your four sisters. I'm the eldest, Lila, and I was born three centuries before you, so I'm…. Pfft, around four hundred mortal years old, I guess. You're actually around 116 years old, and Abie here is about…"

"One hundred and fifty, I think" Abie filled, smiling at me.

"Right, and Issy – Isaboe – is about two hundred and thirty, and Celia is three hundred and… eighteen. And Pucky," she said, smirking at him, "Is too old for us to be able to remember."

I nodded slowly, taking in the weirdness of all of this.

"Um, okay. Well, there's a tradition in the Seelie Court, where when the royal children reach the age of one hundred, they spend sixteen years in the mortal world, growing up as mortal children. Their memories of the Never Never – which is the Fey realm, by the way, are removed, and our father uses Glamour to make them replace a human child. It's kinda like being a Changeling, but not really, cause we don't steal the children, just suspend them in Between and Glamour them to the right age. So, the child that you replaced will be returned to the family when we take you home. They wont be able to tell the difference. When you get back into the Never Never, you'll probably have a heap of memories bombarding you at once, cause the Glamour Father used to keep them from you will weaken," Abie explained enthusiastically, bouncing on the log.

"I think it's weakening already," Puck noted from the tree he was leaning against, "She seems to be quite used to your… liveliness, Abs."

Abie huffed, looking at Puck like he had irrevocably hurt her and flounced off into the trees.

"Oh Puck, now look what you've done. I swear, you're worse than a phouka," Lila hissed, "Go apologise while I finish up with Julie. And if you upset her again, I will ensure Mother turns you into a toadstool."

Puck saluted Lila mockingly and sauntered after Abie. Lila turned back to me and shook her head lightly.

"Those two fight like cat and dog, seriously. Where were we?"

"Um, Abie was saying something about the Glamour weakening?" I recalled, frowning softly, "This is gonna sound really stupid, but, uh, what _is _Glamour?"

"It's not stupid, I couldn't remember for quite a while after I got back to the Never Never. Glamour is the 'magic' that humans often associate with the fey. It's basically the energy from human emotions or energy from the seasons, which we bend to our will. Seelie fey have control over the Summer Glamour and the Unseelie fey have control over the Winter Glamour. We can use it to make ourselves invisible, which Puck has a lot of fun with, and we use it to shield our emotions from other fey…. I should probably teach you to do that again before we head home, otherwise someone could use them against you." Lila clarified, twirling her hair around her fingers.

Abie blew back through the trees with Puck on her heels. They both looked frazzled, and started talking over each other.

"Lila, I told you we were talking too long!"

Damn it, I'm gonna get it this time. If you two hadn't interrupted me, this wouldn't be happening!"

"HEY! What's the matter?" Lila shouted over them.

They took a deep breath, looked at each other and Abie said,

"Father's coming. Like, right now. And he's infuriated."

"Oh dear God. We haven't taken that long, have we?" Lila asked, looking panicky.

"You have taken _far_ too long," A voice boomed from the trees, causing everyone to jump. Puck skittered to my side and tugged me to my feet, glancing over his shoulder warily, as a tall, regal looking man fey. He smiled gently at Abie and Lila, then turned to Puck and gave him the freakiest glare I had ever seen anyone wear.

"Robin Goodfellow, I thought I told you to make this _quick?_" He questioned, folding his arms and raising his eyebrows.

Puck mumbled something, hanging his head and rubbing the back of his neck like he did when he was nervous.

"I thought so," Oberon – Father? – said smugly, "Now, girls, how much have you told you sister?"

"Erm, Abie told her about the tradition and I explained Glamour to her. Puck says she vaguely remembers us, but he could be wrong." Lila said sweetly, flashing a pearly smile at our Father. God, that sounds weird. He turned to me, looking at me for the first time.

"Ugh, mortal clothes," he said with a shudder, studying me carefully, "Does she not look like your mother, girls?"

Lila and Abie nodded, staring at me intently. I blushed, uncomfortable with having the attention on me. Puck sighed then, looking up.

"You tell me off for wasting time then you do it yourself? Really? Double standards much?"

Oberon stared at him for a moment, then burst into loud laughter, scaring a huge group of birds out of the nearby trees. Lila shook her head, looking at Puck like he was a total idiot and Abie just rolled her eyes.

"He's the _King _Puck. He can do what he wants," she said scathingly. Puck turned his head and eyed her with a look that quite clearly said_ girl, what your problem?_

I shifted uncomfortably, catching Oberon's attention.

"Right, well, we should probably head back to the Never Never before your mother starts to worry, girls," he said, "And Goodfellow, if you and Abigail don't stop this childishness, I will have to punish you both. Let's go."

Abie and Puck stared disbelievingly after him as he disappeared into the trees and Lila snickered at them.

"That's what you get for being idiots," she muttered under her breath, grabbing my arm and leading me off in the direction that our father had taken.

* * *

We walked for what seemed to be forever, but was probably only around an hour. I could hear Abie and Puck behind us, neither of them speaking to the other. They were acting like spoiled children and it was actually quite entertaining. As we walked, Lila started telling me more about the Never Never and my old life, to prepare me for when we got there.

"So, like I said, we live in the Summer Court, Arcadia. The court is surrounded by the Hedge, which will take you anywhere within the Summer realm you wish to go, and it mostly borders right on the castle walls, but there is a large area on one side of the castle that borders on large fields that stretch to the wyldwood. Occasionally Father will allow us out of the main castle into the fields surrounding, where we ride our horses. It really is lovely, nothing like the iciness of Tir Na Nog."

"Wait, Tir Na Nog?" I questioned, the name ringing a bell.

"Tir Na Nog is another name for the Winter Court princess," Puck called from behind. I heard a soft thud then a groan. Glancing back I saw Puck holding his stomach and glaring at Abie, who was giving Puck a very pointed look, as if he wasn't meant to tell me that.

I turned back to Lila, with a very confused look on my face, and she smiled sweetly.

"He wasn't meant to tell me that, was he?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, uh, well – Oh look! We're at the trod!" She said, changing the subject quickly.

I frowned. I'm not going to let that one slide; I'll get it out of her sooner or later.

Oberon stood at the base of a huge tree; it would have had to be at least 100 years old.

"Come, come. We don't have all day," he said irritably.

Lila and I both stepped closer, as Abie and Puck strode through the trees a good three meters apart. Father sighed, shaking his head at their idiotic behaviour.

"Abie, Lila, take Julie's arms, once we enter the Never Never, the glamour will lift. It won't be easy on her," he rumbled, placing one hand against the tree.

Abie and Lila obeyed, grabbing one of my arms each.

Father closed his eyes and suddenly the trunk of the tree split, mist billowing out. I gasped softly, making my sisters giggle. Oberon stepped into the opening and disappeared from sight. Abie and Lila guided me forward and we followed him in, Puck nonchalantly bringing up the rear. The mist began to clear, revealing thick woods with enormous trees that blocked most of the light from above, leaving us with the dim light of dusk. Mist swirled around our feet and as it did, so did my head.

Memories began to bombard me, flashes of people and creatures that I had no name for, recollections of my family, the hatred between us and the winter court and – to my surprise - images of the mysterious boy from my dreams. Though, unlike my dreams, in these memories, I see a lot more than us kissing. No, not like _that._ I remember sneaking out to see him, I remember him teaching me ho you use a sword, I remember our conversations, I remember the concealment we had to use when he visited with his family so we didn't get banished. I remember my father deciding to send me away early when he found out, in hope I would forget about him. I remember being in love with the youngest winter prince. I remember _Ash._

I blinked and shook my head, looking up at my Father. Wait, why was I on the ground? Ugh. I stood up carefully, brushing myself off.

"You okay, Jules?" Puck asked.

"Uh, I think so?" I said, rubbing my face.

"Oh, I remember how disorientating it is, remembering so much so fast!" Abie chirped from next to me, taking my arm again, "What did you remember"

Oh God. What do I say? They'll know I'm lying. Shit.

"Um, well, I don't really know. There were so many fey, I don't, I, um. Yeah, can we let me work that out first Abs?" I stammered awkwardly.

"Oh, of course! Sorry," she giggled.

"Shall we keep moving?" Lila asked, glancing around warily.

"Yes, we'd better," Father agreed, turning away.

* * *

**Review? Please? Reviews make me _want _to update. If no-one reviews, I automatically think no-one likes it. Please?**  
**And _everything _is welcome - ESPECIALLY criticism, cause it helps me write better.  
**


	4. Author's Note

**Okay, so I have this weird feeling that nobody really likes this story, and if no-one does, it's kinda a waste of my time continuing it.  
So, if you _want _me to continue, hit the review button down there and tell me, yeah? Otherwise, I'm just gonna ditch this.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)  
This would have been up earlier, but it wouldn't come out the way I wanted it too :|  
It's still not exactly how I wanted, but I figured an update was needed. Enjoy & PLEASE review.**

* * *

We had walked through the trees a little way when Lila gasped.

"Father, she needs to know how to conceal her emotions!" she exclaimed.

"She doesn't remember?" he asked, then turned to me, "it didn't come back to you when we entered the Never Never?"

I paused, thinking carefully of the memories I had just gotten back. Flashes of peculiar things ran through my mind, like causing flowers to bloom suddenly and entering the mortal world, but nobody seeing us the entire time we were there. And then the one I was looking for hit me. I saw, well, more _felt_, how to gather the glamour from the world around me and have it shield my emotions from other fey. I remembered the way to keep it there instinctively, like breathing.

I looked up at my father and nodded, quickly pulling on the glamour surrounding me.

"I remember," I stated softly.

"Alright. Let's move on then," he said shortly, and we began to walk again.

It turned out that Father had left horses nearby, and we were to ride to Arcadia. It took us a fair while, and I spent most of that time mulling over my forbidden memories of Ash. He was the youngest son of Queen Mab of the Winter Fey. I'd known of him since I was born, but he was a lot older than me, older than Lila even. The first time we'd really met though, was when I was sixteen. So, a hundred years ago. It had been at Elysium, which as princesses, we were only allowed to attend once we were sixteen. It was my first year, and as tradition goes, the youngest member of each family present must dance together as a demonstration of good will between the courts. In the years before, Ash had danced with Abie, who always complained afterwards that he was ice cold and quite nasty to her. Naturally, after hearing this, I was nervous about the dance.

_********************************Flashback************************************_

_I had spent most of the celebrations on one side of the room on a raised platform where my family always sat. I watched as the fey danced together, women in the most beautiful gowns, all made by Lady Weaver. Mine was no exception. It was made of a deep purple silk, strapless with gold detailing at the waist. I was wearing my tiara of course, as were my sisters. We only ever wore them for formal occasions, and I adored mine. I was allowed to design it, and the smiths made it out of gold.(*****link on profile)  
**I could see the Winter royalty across the room, Ash and his brothers, Sage and Rowan, leaning against the wall looking pretty bored. They all wore black suits with silver shirts, which made their mercury eyes seem to glow. Mab turned to speak to them and Ash straightened off the wall. He looked towards us and his eyes found mine. They were icy and unfeeling, and I flinched looking dropping my gaze to my feet._

_The next thing I knew he was standing before me, extending one hand._

_"May I have this dance?" he asked, his soft voice sending shivers down my spine. I glanced back to my sisters who indicated for me to take his hand, and I did. _

_He guided me to the dance floor, though the fey, who parted for us. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on us, and felt my heart rate skyrocket. He smirked as he placed one hand on my waist and pulled me closer. I placed my spare hand on his shoulder and prayed he didn't feel my hands shaking. But, of course, he did._

_"Little bit nervous, are we?" he murmured just loud enough for me to hear. _

_I felt myself flush, and glared at him._

_"It's not my fault my sisters have all told me how much of a jerk you are," I hissed,_

_He looked slightly stunned for a moment, and then started laughing._

_"I'm a jerk?" he asked incredulously, "Your sisters were nothing but snobby when I danced with them. They wouldn't even look at me, yet they have the nerve to call me a jerk?"_

_I looked away from him, chagrined. Obviously my sisters had confused his now obviously quite solemn air for him being a jerk. They had made me look like a fool. I would kill them._

_"I apologise for my sisters' __unjustified remarks," I said, flushing._

_He shook his head, smirking._

_"You needn't. Our families are long-time enemies. It doesn't matter if you think badly of me," he murmured, spinning me out and then back again, leaving me pressed against his chest, slightly breathless. He smelt incredible. Like the breeze coming off of snow, and, strangely enough, something warm and sweet. It was intoxicating. I looked up at him, feeling oddly at ease with the prince that was supposed to be my enemy. He was staring down at me, and our eyes locked. His expression changed slowly. He looked vulnerable and almost gentle. We very nearly came to a standstill, in our own little world on the dance floor. For that moment I felt that I could see deep within him, see his fears and his pain. The lights danced off his eyes, making them shine like pure silver._

_"Your eyes are beautiful," I murmured, flushing when I realised that I had actually said it out loud, when it had really only been an errant thought running through my mind. Suddenly his expression became guarded. He pulled back, creating space between us and began to move us back toward my sisters._

_"I think our dance is over," he said flatly as we reached the platform._

_He released my hand and stalked back towards his brothers, who looked suitably confused and entertained by his actions. I stepped up and settled in my seat, feeling utterly bewildered by his intense mood-swing. One moment he was being a perfect gentleman & upholding tradition, the next he was stomping off like a sullen child. He left me feeling vulnerable and confused, not understanding what that connection we had shared meant. _

_"What was that?" Celia hissed, leaning towards me._

_"I have no idea," I murmured turning to look at my sisters. They all looked appalled by his insulting behavior. _

_As it would turn out, Prince Ash was the jerk my sisters had portrayed him to be, though I couldn't help but feel entranced by him, by his quiet manner, the look in his eyes. There was something that made him different to the other Winter fey._

_That night had been the start of something unimaginable to either of the Courts. The entire time the Winter fey were in __Arcadia, I tried to get Prince Ash alone, failing up until shortly before they were due to leave. We spoke only briefly, but it was enough for him to understand that I would not give up on trying to understand whatever it was that we had shared on the dance floor. _

_"I cannot speak with you, Princess!" he hissed at me as he stalked down the corridor, with me at his heels, "My Queen has forbidden all contact with you and your sisters for the duration of our stay; I cannot evade that."_

_"Prince Ash, please. Just one moment of your time? Is that too much to ask? Or do you not agree to co-operation between the Courts?" I pressed._

_He spun to face me, looking rather irritated._

_"Alright! What do you want from me?" he snapped._

_"Why did you cut our dance short the other night?" I asked, raising my eyebrows haughtily, daring him to try to dodge answering me._

_Ash sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair._

_"Look, Princess, what happened on the dance floor was something I'm not proud of, and if my Queen were to know – or your father for that matter – I would no doubt lose my head, or at least a limb and your family would consider it to be an enormous insult. I cut our dance short, as you put it, because I was letting myself get carried away. I don't often let anyone catch hold my eye, and for good reason. It was a mistake I made once before and I have regretted it ever since. You need to let this go and forget about it. Alright?" he said, all in one breath. His face was impassive, giving me no idea as to what he meant in his vague explanation of what had happened._

_"No," I whispered, "I don't **want **__to let it go."_

_He looked frustrated by my insolence, and I suddenly remembered that he could very well bring the wrath of the Winter Queen down on me, if he told his mother about what I had said to him. I also realised I didn't care. I wanted to know more about this ice prince._

_That had been the beginning of my our downfall._

_********************************End Flashback************************************_

Father's voice startled me from my reverie.

"When we arrive, Lila, you and Abie are to take Juliette straight to her room, without stopping for anyone. I do not wish for any member of our court to see her before the rest of our family has."

"Yes Father," Lila said softly, glancing back at me, "We wouldn't want the rest of the Court seeing her before Mother, Issy & Celia. They would be most insulted."

I couldn't help but smirk to myself, knowing that out of everyone in both Courts, Lila despised Celia the most. It was to be expected really, Celia had always been the most irritating sister. She had often gone running to our parents when we did something we weren't meant to, and whined continuously whenever she was made to do anything. She would pick on Abie and I, as the youngest, and fought with Isaboe over everything. Time and again she would make out that Lila had been doing the wrong thing, and our parents fell for it every time. She was their golden child, and the rest of us loathed her. She was the one who had caught me with Ash, and told. It was her fault I had been sent to the Mortal world to forget our illicit relationship. If there was ever a time where I considered rejecting her as my sister, it was then. Mother had flown into a temper, and accused me of treason. She'd always been fond of dramatics, but that was absurd. Issy refused to talk to me, Lila and Abie had simply avoided the subject until Father decided what to do, and I was under house arrest. Mother and Father opted not to inform the Seelie fey of why I was really being sent away, merely saying it was time for me to go. I hadn't spoken to Celia, Issy or Mother before Father took me off, only saying goodbye to Lila & Abie. It was the worst time of my life, and I really wasn't looking forward to seeing the rest of my family.

* * *

**Whatcha think?  
Ash haha. Do you guys like the flashbacks?  
Want more flashbacks with Juliette & Ash's relationship, or no?  
I wasn't overly happy with the end, but...  
Next chapter will be at Arcadia :)**


	6. Chapter 5 The real chap 5

**IT'S OKAY, I'M ALIVE!**

**Yes, I know it's been FOREVER, and I know you all hate me.**  
**BUTBUTBUT, I DO HAVE A LIFE TOO. And I had writers block BIG TIME. /guilty face.**  
**I just started doing a writing class at school and I HAVE BEEN UNLOCKED~! lulz. **  
**So, yeah. Enjoy, and pray like hell I manage to get the next chap up soon. I SHALL TRY. **

* * *

We reached Arcadia as the sun finished its descent, the darkness making the shadows look even more sinister than I remembered. We hadn't met any trouble from the wyldwood fey, which was a relief. I hadn't really expected to be bothered though, as only a suicidal fey would hassle the Erkling – and there wasn't many of those.

As we approached the hedge, it peeled back and I was struck with strong déjà vu. I knew I had seen this often before, but it was disorientating to remember without actually remembering. We dismounted and my sisters whisked me away through the darkened corridors. The length of the day finally hit me, and I felt simply exhausted. Lila & Abie left me inside **my room**, promising to come to me first thing in the morning to prepare me to greet the rest of our family. I changed quickly into a nightdress – thankfully I remembered my way around my room – slipped into my bed and fell asleep.

Voices woke me what felt like a short time later, and I rolled over to see Lila and Abie standing over me.

"C'mon Julie. Get up, before Mother starts thinking you don't want to see her." Lila said, twirling one of her curls around her finger, "We all know how _that _would end."

I laughed and rubbed at my face, feeling a little like I'd been hit by a truck – without the iron burns, of course. They continued to chatter away to me as I got up and made my way through the process of finding something appropriate wear when presented to my Mother and the rest of my sisters.

"Mother is waiting in the throne room, and she will summon Celia & Issy after she is done with you." Lila said, moving to my side, in front of my closet. She picked out a spider silk dress, off-white and trimmed with a meadow-inspired pattern, before leaning forward to select matching shoes from the floor of my closet. I'd nearly forgotten Lila's liking for picking out our clothes. She often spent the day with Lady Weaver – the Court's seamstress – watching her work and learning from her. I took **my dress** from her and lay it out on my bed, moving to the drawers opposite my bed to find my underclothes, grateful that Lila had chosen a dress that didn't require a corset, which were the most irritating items to put on, usually calling for several extra sets of hands. I glanced at where my sisters had settled on my bed to wait for me and disappeared into my ensuite. You wouldn't expect there to be plumbing in the Never Never, but there was. We used the power of Summer heat to warm the water & stored it at a height, so the water flowed down easily. I showered quickly, the lilac scent of the warm water evoking more memories. I slid into my underwear and pulled on my dress carefully, not wanting to damage the delicate threads. I could hear Abie and Lila discussing something in low voices, obviously not meaning for me to hear. Naturally, I strained my ears, picking out a few of the words.

"Do you think she… Ash?" Abie whispered.

"I… does. Hasn't…..him." Lila breathed.

Oh dear God. They were questioning whether I remembered Ash. Shit.

"Abie, can you fasten my dress for me? I asked, stepping out of the bathroom and turning slightly, seeing them spring apart and smile innocently at me.

"Sure. Oh, that dress still looks brilliant on you!" she gushed as she fiddled at my back. I smiled lightly, tensely wondering if they were going to ask me about him or leave it for Mother and Father to worry about.

Obviously they were leaving it, as not a word was said regarding any of the Unseelie fey as I slid **my shoes** onto my feet and put on **my favourite ring**. Lila stepped in behind me and fixed my hair, surprising me when she took **my tiara** from its place on my dresser and secured it in place.

"What? Did you really think Mother would expect you to arrive without this?" she laughed when she saw my confused expression, "You're a princess. It's your birthright, sis."

I ducked my head, glancing at her from the corner of my eye. It was true. It was my birthright. I still wasn't used to being called a princess though.

"C'mon. She's probably already waiting for you, and you know how much she hates waiting."

We breezed through the hallways to the throne room, where trolls stood guarding the entrance – further confirming that Mother was inside waiting. I took a deep breath as they opened the gates, willing the butterflies in my stomach to settle. Lila & Abie pushed me though, forcing me in front of them. The forest inside the gates was just as dark and soothing as I remembered. As we walked though the trees I flashed back to hiding and playing with my sisters when I was a child. We would run through the forest, pick flowers and annoy all the nobility in the clearing, but they couldn't say anything in reprimand, as Oberon and Tatiana were known for being very protective of their girls. We reached the curtain of vines that separates the forest from the clearing and paused.

"This is as far as we go," Abie murmured, looking slightly apologetic. I took a deep breath, nodded and stepped into the clearing.

My mother was seated on her throne, wearing the haughty, aloof look I knew so well. She lifted her gaze from the intricate bracelet on her wrist as I approached, looking me up and down judgementally. I knelt before her with a bowed head, waiting for her to tell me to rise, as per custom.

"You have returned, daughter."

"Yes, Mother," I murmured, raising my head slightly, "it is good to be home."

"I hope you have come back wiser than you left, as your sisters did," she said, with an undercurrent of meaning that I probably wasn't meant to pick up on.

"I feel the same way, Mother. But until the Glamour shielding my memory fully wears off, we shan't be able to tell."

"Mm. Well, let me get a look at you, child."

I rose to my feet quickly, brushing at my dress and folding my hands in front of me.

She examined me silently for several minutes before she let the arrogant expression drop from her face.

"Arcadia was not the same without you, little one," she said quietly, using the old nickname she and my father had given me, being the baby and all. Everyone thinks that Titania is a cold, heartless bitch, and to most people she is. But when it comes to my sisters & I? She's affectionate and well disposed. Of course, she does tend to play favourites – preferring Celia, naturally – but she is a generally kind mother to us.

I smiled back at her, pleased that she wasn't harbouring any resentment towards me because of my affiliation with Ash. I was almost certain that Isaboe would still feel betrayed by me, and that hurt. Celia? Well, honestly I didn't care how she felt – I was still irate at the fact that she'd ratted me out. I mean, yes, we disliked each other, but I could have been banished from the Never Never! She could be eaten by a chimera for all I cared.

Mother spent a good amount of time getting me up-to-date with the ins and outs of Court life from the past sixteen years; there hadn't been much happen really, no disobedience from the fey and no banishments. I cringed inwardly when she mentioned that the Unseelie had been oddly quiet, even at Elysium. Eventually, though, she gestured to one of the sidhe standing off to the side of the clearing, and he disappeared into the trees – obviously off to find my sisters.

"Speaking of Elysium," Mother continued, "it will be held in a few days. I trust you will be prepared?"

That startled me slightly. I wasn't expecting it to be so soon – I wasn't expecting to see Ash so soon. I nodded anyway, not wanting to arouse suspicion that I remembered anything to do with my Unseelie love.

Then I heard it. The most irritating voice in all of the Never Never.

"I don't see why we have to go to _her. _Surely she could have been brought to us. I mean, I was actually quite busy. But then again, she always has been lazy."

Mother raised an eyebrow at the figures emerging from the forest.

"Celia, darling, surely whatever you were doing could be put off while you greet your sister. She has been gone for quite some time," she said, obviously annoyed by Celia's lack of proper courtesy. I turned to face them quickly, prepared for an indifferent welcome. And that's exactly what I got.

Celia stood a few feet away with her arms folded, lips pursed and studying me critically. Issy hesitated just behind her, head down and fidgeting with her skirt. She glanced up at me and then away quickly when she realised I was looking at her. I forced myself to smile at them, pretending to be happy to see them. Well, I was happy to see Issy, but at the same time I was terrified. What if she hated me now?

I took a deep breath and stepped towards them, faking enthusiasm.

"Celia, Issy! It's _wonderful _to see you!" I exclaimed, acting the part. I moved in the direction of Celia, knowing that embracing them was expected.

I saw Celia make a face as I put my arms around her, and I couldn't resist smirking slightly. Issy caught sight of my expression and I could tell she was struggling not to laugh. I released my irritating sister and Issy practically bounced over, pulling me into a tight hug. Thank God. She didn't hate me. We split apart and I stepped back, shifting so that I was in a sort of circle with Celia and Issy. I began to fire questions at them, asking about Griffin, the sidhe Issy had been courting before I'd left, whether Mother and Father had deemed anyone good enough for Lila yet, and just caught up on all the gossip that Mother had been reluctant to tell me. We stood there for quite a while – though Celia was far from enthusiastic – before there was movement in the forest surrounding us. Father stepped though the vines with Lila and Abie behind him. We stepped forward to greet them and Father smiled.

"I've missed that sight," he noted, "all of my little girls together."

"Daaaaaaaaad," We all whined together, looking at each other and laughing.

The next two days were spent in a blur of Elysium preparations and reconnecting with my family. I had to decide on a dress for the evening, assist Mother with the menu, keep my thoughts from Ash, make sure that all of our guest rooms were suitable for Winter nobility, force myself to stop thinking about Ash, check that all valuable items were tucked away safely from redcaps and the like, oh, and did I mention that I needed to stop thinking about Ash?

I wasn't ready to see him. I doubted that I would be able to keep up the façade to his face. It would be too hard – he would see right through it and so would my sisters. Ugh.

I was standing on a small platform in Lady Weaver's workspace, showing my sisters **the dress** I had picked. It was a long sea green dress, tied off the shoulders and I loved it.

"Absolutely perfect!" Lila beamed from where she stood across the room, "it's gorgeous."

"What jewellery are you wearing with it?" Abie asked, leaning against the wall.

"Well, apart from my tiara, I was thinking my green ring with the red orchids and perhaps a bracelet on the opposite wrist?" I mused, half turning to look at the back of my dress in the mirrors.

My mind was still partially on Ash, as per the norm for me over the past day or so. I tightened the swirl of glamour surrounding my emotions, slightly paranoid that my sisters would find out my secret. I started when a hand touched my shoulder, smiling at Lady Weaver as she helped me out of the gown, careful of the razor-sharp bone needles. I slipped back into **my casual dress**, another old favourite. It was dark on the bottom (perfect for hiding the dust that it picked up on the floors), which fades to a cream at the shoulders. Isaboe stepped up to take my place on the platform and I zoned out.

Tomorrow evening Ash would arrive and Elysium would begin. I was nowhere near ready.

* * *

**So, whatcha think? Review? PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASE?**  
**Oh, and if it's in bold, there's a pic of it on my profile.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaaaaaaack. Yeah, I know. I'm terrible.**  
**Anyway, the majority of this chapter was written in the past two days,**  
**while I've had my year 10 exams. I'd finish, not be able to do anything until the 2.5 hours were up,**  
**grab the scrap paper they gave us and start writing. I wrote 3 & 1/2 A4 sheets full. My hand hurts.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Elysium dawn filtered though my curtains and I sat up slowly. I hadn't slept at all, stressing over seeing _him_. I was suddenly thankful my sisters had decided to sleep in their own rooms instead of falling asleep in mine as we gossiped the night before. They had gotten into the habit of sneaking into my room after our parents retired of an evening – they didn't like us wandering around at night. They surely would have noticed my unease and it would have made them quite suspicious. The night had been filled with memories, all of Ash.

Something by my window sparkled in the morning sun, catching my eye. I swung my legs out of bed and lent forward to see what it was. Caught between the sill and the curtain was a silver bracelet, adorned with snowflakes. One I recognised. Ash had given it to me, many moons ago. I had hidden it in the curtains before I went into the mortal world, to ensure it wouldn't be taken when they cleared anything to do with Ash out of my room. It must have untangled itself and fell. I picked it up and went to slip it onto my wrist when there was a sudden knock at the door. I tucked the bracelet between the headboard and the mattress before calling for whomever it was to enter. Lila and Celia swirled into the room, talking a million miles a minute, excited beyond belief.  
"C'mon, Juliette, Lady Weaver is waiting. We need to start getting ready," Celia ordered sharply. The relationship between us was still icy enough to put Winter fey to shame. We were acting civil when we were around Mother and Father, but we still detested each other.  
"It's barely daylight!" I protested, "Surely it won't take us that long to get ready?"  
Lila sighed.  
"Lady Weaver needs to get all five of us ready then attend to Mother. Mother will take awhile, so we need to be done quickly," she explained.  
I sighed and changed into a simple day dress. We left my room in a flurry of skirts, moving towards Lady Weaver's room quickly.

It was nearly midday by the time we were all ready. My sisters were flawless in their gowns. It was surprising that none of them were being courted already. I knew Father had received countless offers. Issy had pinned my hair up elaborately, leaving a few curls loose. We sat off to the side of the room as Lady Weaver began to attend to Mother. Her dress was deep red and full skirted. It required a corset, which Lady Weaver had us help with. It was late afternoon by the time Mother was ready, nearly time for us to make our way to the clearing. We had to be there early, to ensure everything was in place for the Unseelie's arrival. The courtyard where Elysium was held was bustling with last minute arrangements being made. We entered together, moving towards Father, who was standing at the long table, ordering a group of satyrs around. He turned to us with a brilliant smile.  
"My girls," he said, " you all look beautiful."  
We giggled, naturally, and stepped onto the raised platform we were to be seated on. Mother brushed leaves from his shoulder and rested her hand there.  
"When are _they _supposed to arrive?" she asked indifferently.  
"A short while before sundown," he answered, " a messenger just sent word of their proximity to the edge of the wyldwood."

A sense of nervous anticipation filled the courtyard as the Summer fey began to arrive, dressed in their finery. The air got cooler as the Unseelie approached and one of the satyrs fetched cloaks for my sisters and I. We settled in our seats to wait.  
The air had turned icy and the sky was nearly black when the Hedge shuddered and parted. Queen Mab lead her subjects through the gap, her three sons directly behind her. Sage and Rowan stared impassively ahead, but Ash? His eyes were locked on me.

**ASH POV**

The trek from Tir Na Nog was long and boring. If Mab had let us hunt along the way, it might have been a little more tolerable, but no. We were to be on our best behaviour. The closer we got to Arcadia, the hotter it became. We were shedding cloaks and furs as we walked. The Hedge loomed in from of us, the first stars appearing overhead. Mab stepped up to the Hedge and it shuddered, recoiling from the cold that emanated from the Winter Queen. She moved through with my brothers and I following close behind, our heads high and hands resting on the hilt of our swords. My eyes ran around the room instinctively, checking for threats to my queen. When they landed on the royal table, I nearly froze in place. Julie. My Julie was sitting there with her sisters. I couldn't believe it. She looked just as flawless as the first time we danced together.

I tore my eyes away from her, praying that nobody had seen my staring. I adopted an air of indifference, but my mind was whirring. Her sixteen mortal years were finally over. They had been the longest years of my existence, but I hadn't realized they were over.  
Apparently, neither had my mother, for as soon as she saw my Julie, she stiffened. I could tell she was enraged that Oberon had failed to inform her that his 'harlot' – as she referred to her – daughter would be present. My brothers soon caught on to the reason for our mother's fury. They both slid clandestine sideways glances at me, but I kept my expression impassive and pretended to be checking that the Redcaps were behaving. We approached the royal table, Mab glaring at Oberon all the while. He and Tatiana rose, greeting us formally. Mab took her seat to Oberon's left and my brothers and I joined her. I was on the end, and with the U-shaped table, that placed me directly opposite Juliette.

Music began to play and the festivities began. Phoukas showed off, Nymphs danced and Goodfellow – the idiotic twerp he is – entertained the princesses with his infantile court jester routine. I snuck glances across the room constantly. All I could hear were her giggles. They seemed to be echoing around the room and ringing in my ears. Rowan nudged me under the table before leaning towards me to speak.  
"You'd best not be thinking about that princess, brother," he warned maliciously.  
I sent him the iciest glare I could muster, hating how he could read me so easily.  
The sharp tone of our mother's voice caught our attention.  
"You would scorn me, Oberon?" she hissed venomously.  
"Mab, I cannot allow Juliette to dance with him! Her memories are still being triggered. Unless you want her to remember…" he trailed off, raising an eyebrow at Mab doubtfully.  
Sage and Rowan both glanced down the table at me, then away quickly. Evidently, the look on my face was not overly pleasant. The desire to run Oberon through with my sword was nearly overwhelming, but I held my place.

Mab and Oberon discussed the issue for a few more heated moments before my mother leant down the table and informed me that I was to dance with the second youngest, Abigail. Not my Julie. I nodded once stiffly and gave the dancing fey my full attention, not wanting to converse with my brothers. After a while my gaze began to drift around the room, locking onto a pair of familiar brown eyes. We dropped our eyes almost instantaneously, I looked back up to check her reaction to find her red-cheeked and hiding behind a curtain of hair. She peeped out past her curls, glancing at me shyly then away again. The eldest sister, Lily or something, noticed what was going on and shot me the utmost dirty look, silently warning me to stay away from her sister. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. As if she could keep me away.

Sage, coming back from dancing with a young sidhe girl, jabbed my shoulder and suggested that I got the dance with the princess over and done with. In not-so-nice words, of course. I sighed internally as I stood, making my way through the crowd to where the princesses sat. They all eyed me warily, except Julie. She looked uncertain, biting her lip. I jumped back onto the platform lightly from the lowered dance floor. I approached the end of the table, making the older girls tense anxiously. They were incredibly high-strung.  
"May I have a dance, Princess?" I requested, extending my hand to the second youngest. She nodded and took it, throwing a confused glance at her father as she stood. I turned my head in time to see Oberon's approving nod and pointed look towards Juliette. I led Abigail to the middle of the floor, where we arranged ourselves into the proper hold and began to dance. After several minutes, she tipped her head back and gave me a long, measured look. One that I was quite used to – guess I know where Julie got it from.  
"Prince Ash," she began, staring at me intently, "do you still love my sister?"  
I was stunned, to say the least. I was not expecting Abigail to be the one to question me. It was quite unsettling and I was hesitant to respond to her.  
"I do not see how it is any of your business, Princess," I retorted coldly, hoping to upset the spirited Summer princess enough to make her forget about it. Oh, but she is persistent – to the point of being more annoying than Goodfellow.  
"Oh, just answer the question. It's not that difficult," she snapped.  
I blew my hair out of my eyes, looking over her head to the table. I spun us around so my brothers could not see my face and leant down slightly to ensure no-one heard me.  
"Love does not die, even if the one you love forgets you," I murmured, before ending our dance and leading her back to her sisters.

A short while later, I was standing at the edge of the courtyard, top button of my shirt undone, trying to find a cool place in this God-forsaken place. A few bshes were between the royal table and I, giving me a shield for my endless staring at my princess. She sat with her sisters, laughing and talking. Those sneaky glances between us earlier had made me think she might remember me. But watching her now, the truth was obvious.

For her, nothing was missing. Life was perfect. I was merely the visiting prince. Her father's plan had worked. She had forgotten me.


End file.
